Of Fire and Water
by Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy
Summary: Jaypaw is the reincarnation of the all-powerful medicine cat, Jayfeather of long ago. Jaypaw doesn't know this yet, but there is a prophesy that not only can change the life of all four clans, but of the clans from ancient times as well. (non-cannon)


**ALLEGIANCES:**

**LIGHTNINGCLAN; **

**Formerly known as Thunderclan**

Leader: Skystar – beautiful silver she-cat with silver eyes

Deputy: Runningpath- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes ~apprentice: Swiftpaw

Medicine cat: Willowheart- ginger she-cat with green eyes ~apprentice: Mousepaw

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Loudsky- big white-and-black tom with yellow eyes ~apprentice: Rainpaw

Scarheart- huge black tom with white skull-shaped 'mask' over his head and down to his upper jaw and dark amber, almost red eyes ~apprentice: Jaypaw

Fishtail – golden brown tabby tom with light amber eyes ~apprentice: Willowpaw

Talonwish – pale gray tom with dark blue eyes

Sparrowpelt – dark brown almost black she-cat with icy blue eyes ~apprentice: Mosspaw

Flowertail – pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Sandpool – pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes~ apprentice: Spottedpaw

Hawkface – old brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Nightsky – jet black she-cat with bright green eyes~ apprentice: Blackpaw

Snowheart – pure white tom with blue eyes ~ apprentice: Cloudpaw

Dawnshadow – cream colored she-cat with dark grey patches and pale blue eyes ~ apprentice: Shadepaw

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Swiftpaw – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mousepaw – long-haired gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Rainpaw – pretty white she-cat with green eyes

Jaypaw – tiny gray tom with blind jay-feather blue eyes

Willowpaw – pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Mosspaw – ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Spottedpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw – jet black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cloudpaw – light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Shadepaw – dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Brightsky – ginger she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Fishtail's kits: Wildkit (flame colored tom) and Dustkit (golden tabby she-cat)

Dawnheart – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Loudsky's kits: Tanglekit (black tom) and Icekit (white she-cat)

Tawnywhisker – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Scarheart's kits

Thymeleaf – beautiful ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting kits

Velvettail – black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Snowheart's kits: Nettlekit (gray tom) Dreamkit (white she-cat) and Owlkit (black tom)

Dapplefur – dappled gray white and brown she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Hawkface's kits: Clawkit (black-and-white tom) and Dawnkit (white she-cat)

**Elders (former warriors, now retired) **

Clawears – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a shredded ear

Bluetail – blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes

Swooptail – cranky old brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**BREEZECLAN;**

**Formerly known as Windclan**

Leader: Oakstar – giant brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Barktail – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes ~apprentice: Thistlepaw

Medicine cat; Grasspelt – unusually colored brown and grey tom with green eyes ~apprentice: Birchpaw

**Warriors:**

Pinenose – brown tom with bluish eyes

Redpelt – dark ginger she-cat with an orange pelt and green eyes ~apprentice: Mistpaw

Berrywhisker – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Lightsky – white she-cat with blue eyes ~apprentice: Icepaw

Darkpelt – black tom with green eyes

Whitetail – white tom with amber eyes ~apprentice: Seedpaw

Dapplepelt – dappled brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes ~apprentice: Branchpaw

Watermist – pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowbird – beautiful light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices: **

Thistlepaw- cream tom with black face and paws and blue eyes

Birchpaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Mistpaw – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Icepaw – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Seedpaw – light brown tom with green eyes

Branchpaw – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Softstep – gentle tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Barktail's kits: Flowerkit (tortoiseshell she-cat) and Grainkit (dark brown tom)

Leafstripe – light gray she-cat with dark stripes and blue eyes, expecting Whitetail's kits

**Elders:**

Voletail – black tom with green eyes

Treefur – brown tom with amber eyes

Bluebird – blue-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkfang – golden brown tabby tom with white patches and amber eyes

**NIGHTCLAN;**

**Formerly known as Shadowclan**

Leader: Darkstar – black tom with green eyes ~apprentice; Fruitpaw

Deputy: Dustwing – brown she-cat with white speckles and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Plumtail – white tabby she-cat with golden patches and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Sticktail – cream she-cat with gray face and gray stripes on legs and tail, blue eyes ~apprentice: Tigerpaw

Foxfur – ginger tom with amber eyes

Goldenwhisker – golden brown she-cat with amber eyes ~apprentice: Pondpaw

Sunstripe – golden ginger she-cat with green eyes ~apprentice: Specklepaw

Thornfur – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Blackclaw – black tom with blue eyes

Graytail – gray-and-white tom with blue eyes ~apprentice: Swallowpaw

Beetlewhisker – brown-and-white tom with amber eyes

Twigfur – long-legged brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Windpelt – light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes ~apprentice: Treepaw

Rabbitleap – ginger she-cat with green eyes

Ivytree – unusually patterned brown gold and black tom with amber eyes

Foxheart – ginger tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Fruitpaw – ginger she-cat with green eyes

Tigerpaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Specklepaw – speckled gray she-cat with blue eyes

Pondpaw – gray tom with blue eyes

Swallowpaw – dark brown tom with amber eyes

Treepaw – dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Icecrystal – pure white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Thornfur's kits: Frostkit (pure white she-cat) and Dawnkit (white she-cat)

**Elders:**

Longfur – long-furred brown tom with amber eyes

Leafheart – light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**LAKECLAN;**

**Formerly known as Riverclan**

Leader: Redstar – fiery red tom with a ginger pelt and green eyes

Deputy: Berryfur – cream tom with blue eyes ~apprentice: Fernpaw

Medicine cat: Leafbreeze – golden she-cat with amber eyes ~apprentice: Fallenpaw

**Warriors:**

Snowtail – white tom with amber eyes ~apprentice: Thornpaw

Gemfire – fiery red tom with a ginger pelt and one green and one blue eye ~apprentice: Robinpaw

Blueflower – blue-furred gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Tangletail – bracken-colored tom with amber eyes

Amberheart – pale ginger she-cat with emerald eyes

Scarletpelt – ginger she-cat with amber eyes ~apprentice: Pheasantpaw

Foxhunter – brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainbringer – white-and-silver she-cat with silver eyes, formerly of Lightningclan

**Apprentices:**

Fernpaw – brown she-cat with amber eyes

Fallenpaw – cream tom with blue eyes

Thornpaw – brown tom with amber eyes

Robinpaw – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Pheasantpaw – gray tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Leaftail – brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Snowtails' kits

**Elders:**

Sparrowsong – black she-cat with amber eyes

**Cats outside the clans**

**Rouges:**

Red – ginger tom

Smokey – gray tom

Tiger – ginger tom

Spot – ginger she-cat

Velvet – black she-cat

Hodges – tortoiseshell tom

Fraidy – black she-cat

Zip – black and white tom

Flip – black and brown she-cat

Troubles – black tom

Peanut – golden tom

Spunky – black tom

Cloud – light gray she-cat

Shorty – white tom with short legs

Milky – cream she-cat

Nibble –young tabby she-cat

Zack – brown tom

Stony – gray tom

Pepper – black she-cat

Sandy – ginger she-cat

Hunter – dark grey tom

Candy – tortoiseshell she-cat

Phantom – black tom

Shard – dark grey she-cat

Star –white she-cat

Flower – ginger she-cat

Stick – striped black tom with long legs

Lag – ginger tom

Sari – tortoiseshell she-cat

Honey – honey-colored she-cat

Shadow – black tom

Willow – pale gray she-cat

Rose – dark ginger she-cat

Luna – gray and white she-cat

Mystic – dark grey she-cat

Moon – white tom

Night – black she-cat

Brook – light gray she-cat

Skullface – huge black tom with a white skull-shaped 'mask' over his face and dark amber, almost red eyes

Blackheart – jet black she-cat with dark amber, almost red eyes

**Kittypets**

Sticker – white she-cat

Chips – brown tom

Blackie – black tom

Farley – white tom

Tom – tortoiseshell tom

Snowy – white she-cat

Siam – Siamese she-cat

Toffee – striped ginger tom

Fancy – white she-cat

O'Malley – gray she-cat

Sweetie – gray she-cat

Dotty – spotted grays she-cat

Nuar – black tom

Reese's – black and brown she-cat

Strawberry – ginger tom

Baby – light brown tabby she-cat

Hailey – white she-cat

Dixie – tortoiseshell she-cat

Scissors – gray tom

Angel – light grays she-cat

Cookie – tortoiseshell she-cat

King – brown tabby tom

Henry – light gray tom

Clara – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Sassy – cream tabby she-cat

**AN: This will be updated every so often, so watch for the chapters that say : Allegiances. The first chapter will be up shortly. **

**OH! And if you want an OC cat of yours to be in it anytime in the story, REVIEW NOW with their name and appearance, and of course whether you want them to be a rouge or a Kittypet. I need a lot more (I know it seems like I already have a bunch, and I do, but I just don't have enough for this particular story. Trust me. ;)**


End file.
